ng_plus_plus_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Beyond the original game's 13 rows of achievements (for which see here), there are, as of v1.9995, 5 more rows of achievements in NG+++. Unlike in the normal version of Antimatter Dimensions, there is an additional reward for "I never liked this infinity stuff anyway": your infinitied stat gain is multiplied by dilated time^(1/4). Position Name Requirement Reward Details r141 I'm so meta Unlock meta dimensions. None. r142 And still no ninth dimension... Get the eighth meta dimension. All meta dimensions are 10% stronger and you start with 100 meta-antimatter on reset. r143 In the grim darkness of the far endgame Reach 1e40000This changes based on your notation. EP. None. r144 Meta-boosting to the max Get 10 meta-dimension boosts. Meta-dimension boosts are each 1.01x stronger. r145 The cap is a million, not a trillion Get 1e12 eternities. Eternity upgrade 2 uses a better formula. xlog10(x)^3.75 r146 It will never be enough Reach 1e100,000 replicanti. You can buy max replicanti galaxies. r147 GAS GAS GAS Get 1,000,000 tickspeed upgrades from time dimensions. Autobuyers for max TD and x5 EP. r148 Universal Harmony Have at least 700 normal, replicanti and free dilated galaxies. Galaxies are 0.1% stronger. r151 I don't have enough fuel! Reach 1.8e308 meta-antimatter. None. r152 Sub-atomic Go quantum. On your first eternity, you gain 20 eternitied stat instead of 1. r153 Hadronization Have colored quarks but no color charge. None. r154 Work harder. Unlock dilation without buying eternity upgrades. None. r155 No more tax fraud! Have 900 galaxies without unlocking dilation. You permanently keep your banked infinites and 5% of your eternited stat on quantum. r156 And the winner is... Quantum in under 30 seconds. None. r157 Old age Reach 1e191,140,458,264 antimatter. None. r158 I already got rid of you... Reach 1e400,000 IP while dilated without having time studies and electrons. Generate time theorems based on your best-ever tachyon particles. ... r161 Special Relativity Quantum in under 5 seconds. None. r162 We are not going squared. Reach 1e1500 MA with exaclty 8 meta-dimension boosts. None. r163 この実績は存在しない3 (This achievement doesn't exist 3) Reach 9e99,999,999 EP. Gain more EP based on amount of IP you had when eternitying. ... r164 Old memories come true Reach 1e1700 MA while not having over 4 dimension boosts and fifth dimensions. None. r165 Twice in the row Complete Paired Challenge 4. None. r166 Infinity Morals Quantum without having meta-dimension boosts. None. r167 Intergalactic Reach 4,000,000 Eighth Dimensions while having no replicated/free galaxies. Eighth Dimensions are stronger based on your normal galaxies. ... r168 Seriously, I already got rid of you. Reach 1e354,000 IP without having time studies while dilated and running QC2. None. r171 ERROR 500: INTERNAL DIMENSION ERROR Reach 1e333 MA without having second meta dimensions and meta dimension boosts. None. r172 The truth of anti-challenged Reach 1e78.8 T without having completed paired challenges. None. r173 Never make paradoxes! Quantum without having dilation upgrades. None. r174 The Challenging Day Complete 24 unique paired challenge combinations. None. r175 An ant office? Promote a worker into the second dimension. Replicants feed babies 10x faster. r176 I can’t get my multipliers higher! Reach 1e620,000,000,000 in Eternity Challenge 11. None. r177 No dilation means no production. Reach 1e2,000,000 replicanti without having Tachyon particles. Start quantums with the same amount of Tachyon particles as square root of your best TP. r178 I don't want you to live anymore. Reach 5.19e308,254 IP while dilated, in QC2, and without having time studies and First Dimensions during your current Eternity. None. r181 Time is not relative Get 1e411 dilated time without gaining tachyon particles. None. r182 ERROR 404: DIMENSIONS NOT FOUND Get e1.6 T antimatter without having all types of non-First Dimensions and at least 2 normal galaxies. None. r183 Impossible expectations Get 1e8,000,000 antimatter in a PC with QC6 & QC8 combination. None. r184 Studies are wasted Get 1.1e7 TT without having generated TTs and respeccing time studies. None. |- |r185 |Do protons decay? |Unlock Tree of Decay. |None. | |- |r186 |Hardly marked |Complete PC3+8. |None. | |- |r187 |Stop blocking me! |Get the replicanti reset requirement for replicants to 1e14,500,000. |Getting a normal replicant manually doesn't reset your replicant and can be automated. | |- |r188 |Are you currently dying? |Reach 1e275,000 IP while dilated, in PC6+8, and without having time studies. |None. | |- |r185 |Do protons decay? |Unlock Tree of Decay. |None. | |- |r186 |Hardly marked |Complete PC3+8. |None. | |- |r187 |Stop blocking me! |Get the replicanti reset requirement for replicants to 1e14,500,000. |Getting a normal replicant manually doesn't reset your replicant and can be automated. | |- |r188 |Are you currently dying? |Reach 1e275,000 IP while dilated, in PC6+8, and without having time studies. |None. |